


Put a Girl In It

by Merfilly



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles of how Goliath's clan adapt to Angela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put a Girl In It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/gifts).



Lexington was watching the city, not really seeing it, as he thought about what the future might hold. Goliath's return, with news of other Gargoyles, with Angela ….

He wasn't sure what to think, sometimes still dreaming of Demona, of a future so dark that he walked at her side, let her lead with him.

Him, as a leader? No, that was Goliath's place.

Knowing there were others out there made him hopeful but nowhere near as much as Angela's presence made him… twitchy.

"Hello, Lexington," the young gargoyle called out as she landed.

Lexington just hoped he didn't drive her off.

* * *

"Umm, uh… Angela?" 

Broadway tried hard not to just jump out of sight the moment the other gargoyle turned his way, aware that his skin was flushing with warmth.

"Yes, Broadway?" she asked with a smile, seeing the small carton in his hand.

"You wanted to try ice cream, right? I brought you some. Eliza said I could have it," he hastily said, holding it out to her.

She took it, the smile growing larger as she stepped closer. "Share it with me?" she invited, indicating the roof edge for a perch.

"Umm, yeah, I think I'd like that."


End file.
